


In Serving Others

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Hard Kylux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Given only bare moments to accept that his grab for power has failed, Hux discovers that by bending the knee he may still get everything he wants.





	In Serving Others

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the hard kylux ficlet I wanted to write after seeing The Last Jedi (so contains movie spoilers)

Hux stepped from the lift with the salt dust of Crait still clinging to his boots. As soon as Supreme Leader Ren had felt the withdrawal of his mother and the scavenger from the planet, he had returned to the Finalizer, leaving Hux to coordinate the retrieval of equipment from the Rebel base in order to glean what information they could from their brief stop here. With the base destroyed and the information in hand, it was now Hux’s duty to report this to Ren.

Hux headed straight for the quarters that were set aside should Snoke have graced the Finalizer with his presence, the corridors set tall and empty to accommodate the alien’s height. Hux’s footfall echoed along the corridor, having left the last of the storm trooper guards at the lift doors. Ren had yet to appoint his own personal guards after the scavenger girl had disposed of Snoke’s Praetorians, and it meant that Hux would at least have an undisturbed meeting with Ren. The Supreme Leader’s quarters in the Finalizer were somewhat less grand than those in the Supremacy, but still spacious enough that Hux was greeted with the sight of Ren slumped in the somewhat smaller throne at the far end of the room. Schooling his face to stillness, Hux clasped his hands behind his back and stepped forward.

Ren barely stirred as Hux stopped sharp in front of him, merely glared at Hux from beneath the hair fallen over his face. Hux returned his gaze as mildly as he was able, waiting for the new Supreme Leader to speak first.

“What is it General?”

Hux allowed himself a smirk as he began to speak, “The report you asked for, Supreme Leader.”

Ren sat a little more upright, brushing his hair aside. His face fell into a frown when Hux didn’t continue.

“And?”

“We have secured records of the last transmissions made by the Resistance from the base on Crait, and although there are no records of any replies, we can substantiate the destinations of each transmission.”

Ren’s frown deepened.

“That tells us nothing of their intended destination.”

“No,” agreed Hux, “but if we make an example of those even suspected of harbouring Resistance tendencies, we can dissuade others from giving them any quarter.”

Ren’s fist landed with a crack on the arm of the throne.

“We need them to be harboured,” he spat. “We need them to run to ground so we can find them and destroy them.”

“This war is about more than the eradication of the girl you have repeatedly failed to best-“

Hux’s words cut off sharply as Ren raised his hand. His hands flew uselessly to his neck as he felt his boots left the ground, the pressure around his throat tightening as Ren lost control of his temper.

“In order… to secure… the galaxy…“ Hux rasped out, struggling around the burning pressure of his lungs.

Ren gestured again, and Hux rushed through the air to find himself suspended above the Supreme Leader in his throne, the pressure tightening on his throat.

“Do not presume to lecture me, General,” he said, eyes dark as he watched Hux’s face grow redder above him, spittle gathering on his lips as he choked. “I know what is at stake, far better than you could possibly imagine. And your duty, your existence, is to serve me.”

With that final word, Ren sat back and released his grip on Hux. Hux fell bonelessly; unable to help that he fell across the other man’s spread legs as he struggled to draw breath. Both men froze as they realised the uncomfortably intimate nature of their position, Hux pulling his head up to meet Ren’s gaze even as he panted. Both men moved at the same time, but Hux was marginally quicker. Ren’s breath left him in a huff as the heel of Hux’s hand pressed against the crotch of his trousers. Hux could feel the building pressure of Ren’s summoned powers drop away as he massaged his palm against his growing arousal. 

Hux smirked as Ren began to fill out under his hand, pulling himself upright, his other hard resting on the hard muscle of Ren’s thigh. Ren’s hand fell slowly to the arm of the throne. His head was bowed, lank hair falling over his face, but Hux could hear the catch in his breathing as he moved his hand. With a sudden indrawn breath, Ren sat upright, and briefly summoned the Force to still Hux’s movements. 

“Enough,” he hissed, thought the flush on his face belied his words. 

“Am I not serving you?” Hux asked. “Am I not on my knees before your throne?”

Hux met Ren’s dark eyed stare, watching as his pupils widened, the flush spreading down his neck before his hold on Hux slipped, and he slumped back in the throne. Hux moved his hand again, rubbing the shape of Ren’s hardened cock through the leather of his trousers. Hux reached up to thumb open the button, and Ren whined deep in his throat as Hux freed his cock. His own glove was probably too dry and rough, but Ren’s hips bucked into his hand all the same as he began to stroke his length, watching as the first pearl bead of seminal fluid gathered at the tip. 

Hux released Ren’s cock, sliding his hands towards Ren’s hips as he hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged. The first pull slid Ren down in the throne, his hips sliding to rest against Hux’s, but at the second, he lifted himself from the surface, allowing Hux to pull them down just enough. Ren’s pupils grew impossibly wider as Hux sucked one gloved finger into his mouth, before he leaned forward, tracing his hand into the gap between his clothing, his hand tracing a familiar path until he could circle that furl of muscle that was his prize. 

However uncomfortable his hand on his cock would have been, the lack of lube and the hard stone chair were worse, but Ren did nothing more than bite his lip as Hux began to press inside. He let out a gasp when Hux was in to the first knuckle, and Hux moved his other hand back to his cock, spreading the moisture at the tip down it’s length.

Ren was biting his lip hard almost enough to draw blood, and turned his head away as his body began to twitch under Hux’s ministrations. Hux’s own wrist was beginning to cramp with the awkward angle, but he leaned to whisper in Ren’s ear, “Is this not how you want to be served?”

He crooked his finger as he spoke, and Ren bucked under him, arching from the chair. Hux lowered his head, breathing in the scent of the Force user, the smell of ozone and charred blood that always seemed to be close by. He almost wished he had Ren naked underneath him, so he could sink his teeth into his flesh, to score him again and again with his marks. 

His wrist twinged again, and he snarled, uncomfortably returned to the present. He removed his hand for Ren’s cock long enough to spit into the palm, the wetness allowing his hand to glide more easily over the heated skin, while the hand cramping inside his trousers stroked relentlessly against his inner walls. Ren was panting openly now, his hand grasping at the arms of the chair as his climax built. His back arched further as he came, his stretched neck enticingly close to Hux’s teeth but he fought the impulse to sink them in, pulling back enough so his own uniform wouldn’t be spattered with his release. 

As Ren’s body grew limp, Hux withdrew his hand, discreetly wiping his glove on Ren’s tunic. He shuffled back from the throne, standing and straightening his uniform. He watched at parade rest as Ren’s breath slowed and he pulled his eyes open to look at Hux. His eyes darted down to Hux’s own obvious arousal, pressed against his uniform trousers, but Hux’s own complexion was clear, his eyes calm as he observed Ren’s dishevelment. 

“Has my service been adequate?” 

“Hux?”

“Is the Supreme Leader displeased with my service?”

“I… no.”

“Perhaps then, the Supreme Leader could see fit to accept my counsel as well as my service?”

Ren’s eyes harded at that as he looked at Hux, waiting for Hux to smirk or give himself away in some way that would allow for him to lash out in temper, but Hux stood like a perfect model soldier, merely waiting for his commands. Ren waved a hand, his eyes sliding away from the judgement he saw in Hux’s. 

“Go. Make your preparations for attack. Perhaps it will suffice to flush the Resistance into the open.”

Hux bowed from the waist, shallowly, and turned on his heel and walked from the room. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Ren’s eyes boring into his back with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I am ignoring the canon pants in favour of making it easier for fanon Hux to get into them ;)
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [Woe](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/).


End file.
